King of the monsters
by Scorpina
Summary: This story may have SPOILERS for one punch man, read at your own risk! It also depends on how far you are in the manga and web comics and have seen/assume what is to come. The king of the monsters is dead, however, there's a new one waiting in the wings, one that didn't even know they are heir to the throne!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- healing.

SLAM!

"Again."

BASH!

"Again."

'If he says again one more time…' Slowly, he picked himself up off the floor, it's been a while since he had spared with the old man. But he knows he could have taken him down by now. Garou knows he could, he can, but not at the moment. His body has been through hell and back and he was still battling out of it. Still, his pride wouldn't let him just sit there and let the old man get the better of him. He rose once more, took his stance and prepared for the attack.

Silverfang on the other hand has never been happier. To have his star pupil back was one thing, but to have one who lost his way return was a far greater reward.

Than and knocking him on his ass a few times didn't hurt either.

Garou waited for his moment, perhaps this time Bang will slip up, one mistake was all he needed to win the fight. Just one. The two stood at odds, either one moving letting alone making a single flinch. Impatient and hungry for a victory. Garou decided to take matters into his own hands. He made the first move, this time he connected with a hit, their arms locked, and yet, Garou felt them resist his call to strike. Instead, Bang was the first to connect and hit him square in the stomach.

He dropped to his knees. Garou struggled to breathe for a moment until he regain his composure. Bang was satisfied and reached down to help his pupil back up. But the hand was refused. "I can still stand." Garou growled through his teeth.

"Yes, you can, but know when it is okay to accept help for yourself. That wasn't that hard you know. And I know you are still healing."

It was a long three months. Three agonizing months since it all took place. Garou on his path to becoming a monster, only to be stopped by a being he never knew existed in the world. Someone who he could never figure out, over come let alone understand. Saitama. The power that man possessed was something he always wanted but never could achieve. It was Saitama who could have ended his life that day. When the other heroes were calling for his death, Saitama refused and spared his life. One with such power could do whatever he pleased with it. Why was this man so much different than him?

Slowly, Garou stood up off the floor of his sensi's dojo. His legs a little shaky, but manageable. "The monster effect on your really took its toll, didn't it?" asked Bang.

"I rather not talk about it." Muttered Garou. "I won't be long until I am strong again, and I won't hit the ground anymore!"

Bang smiled. "I look forward to the day where you challenge me and bring the best out in both of us."

As Garou limped away, the smile on Bang's face faded. There was still something not quite right about his pupil and yet, he couldn't put his finger on it. Child Emperor did a full scan of Garou and declared that the monster transformation was no longer in progress and even helped regress Garou back to his human state. But Bang knew his pupil well, too well. Three months was more than enough time to recover from his ordeal. Garou would be back to normal strength in a matter of weeks if he slept well and ate his fill of food. But three months, that was too long in his mind.

Not to mention the spot Bang keeps striking when they spar. Right in his stomach, one blow brought Garou to his knees and he wouldn't get up. There was something about that spot that made Bang realize there was more to Garou's recovery than meets the eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The S- team meeting.

"I can't believe you, all of you! He should be locked up! He should have been killed! What is wrong with all of you!"

It was a typical meeting of the S team heroes. It was Silverfang who brought up his concern with the group on his pupil, claiming something wasn't right with him and it must be addressed quickly. Of course, of all the time to actually attend, Sweet Mask was making certain all hear his stance on the matter. He called for Saitama to kill Garou the moment he detected weakness. Ironically enough, Saitama was in the room, purposely dragged along by Genos.

"We have spoke of this and we will continue to explore what will be done as punishment, the department saw fit that Garou is left in my dojo until farther notice. But I must express how concerned I am for him right now."

"And what of all the heroes he put down? What of all the people he has harmed and the monsters he allowed to escape from the association because of HIS interference! Like or not Silverfang, he deserves to be punished and I expect such a punishment to befit the crime!"

"You're more upset that he knocked that pretty face of your up. You haven't done a movie or toured in three months." Snickered Tatsumaki.

Amai wasn't laughing, he couldn't even smile with his face wrapped in bandages. His teeth were next to be fixed, but first, he had to focus on healing his face from the attack. "Let him suffer, he will at least pay a little that way."

"Can I go now, Genos needs to help me find my wallet again," asked Saitama.

"Why the hell are you even here!" Amai demanded.

Saitama shrugged. "I stay for the tea, it's pretty good."

"The fact of the matter is this, Garou is still in pain, if you know him as well as I do, he would have recovered long before this. This is concerning me, he is also clenching one spot on his torso more often each and every day. He will gasp for air and be forced to his knees. It's not like him," said Silverfang.

"Look, I did all the testing myself to ensure all the monster impurities were removed from his body. How could I have possibly missed one?" said Child Emperor.

"Mistakes can be made, no one is perfect," replied Genos. "Silverfang, have you seen any odd markings on his body? Anything out of the ordinary?"

He shook his head. "No, but it shouldn't make a difference."

"Enough of this, we are wasting time speaking of this so called hero hunter, worrying about his health over that of the others? This is pathetic." Amai mask snapped. "I came here to discuss important changes that need to be made to the system. But apparently, we can't leave Silverfang's puppy alone."

"I thought I ordered a green tea, where is it?" said Saitama.

"Whatever, all I know is this, the monster association is in ruins, any and all who are gathered or still attack are nothing compared to what we went through. Is this what this is about? Because if it isn't, I am leaving!" Tatsumaki announced.

"So, no one will help me then?" asked Silverfang.

The room went oddly quiet. After all, no one owes Garou a thing. No one wants to help the man who hunted them, let alone relieve him of any pain he is enduring. With a sigh Child Emperor said. "I will go with you and see if there is anything wrong. Might as well put this to rest before we clash any more over this."

"Let him suffer!" snapped Amai mask.

"Another time maybe," said Child Emperor. "Or would you rather take the risk of him turning monster again?"

Silence fell upon Sweet Mask, he turned his head with a sneer on his face. With anger, he grabbed the closest thing to him and bashed it against the wall.

"My tea!" cried Saitama.

"Shut up about your damn tea Caped Baldy!"

"About that, can I request a new name…"

"I refuse to be in the same room as you people any longer, call me when there is an actually emergency!" with that, Sweet Mask stormed out.

Silence befell the room, even Pig God stopped eating his 56th burger after that outburst. "So… I take it that a no on the new name?" said Saitama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The tests.

Child Emperor when right the work the moment he entered the dojo, setting up his equipment and computer. Silverfang kept watch from a far as Garou entered the room. 'He's been asleep this whole time' thought Silverfang.

He turned and found Child Emperor had finished setting everything up. Just as he did, the door opened to one of the side rooms. Groggy, Garou walked out, clearing the sleep from his eyes. At first he was confused, until he stared at his master. "What's going on?" demanded Garou. "What's the brat king doing here?"

"Child Emperor, and don't expect me to be doing this again with that attitude!"

Garou stared at Silverfang oddly. "You don't trust me, do you? You think I retained a little bit of monster in me to have an edge?"

"No" Silverfang said instantly. "I fear there is something wrong with you. You know something is wrong but don't care to admit it out loud out of fear for asking for help. You haven't been the same since you came back to the dojo. You should have healed up by now. Even by your standards this should have been a quick recovery for you, but we also don't know the extent of damage done to your body. But you stand before me still in a weakened state. Am I right?"

Garou sneered as he stared away from his master. He wasn't going to admit anything, but his stance alone gave way his feelings. Silverfang was right on everything. "What do you want me to do?" muttered Garou.

Child Emperor set up a small bed and invited Garou to lie down and try to relax as much as he could. He was reluctant to lie on the bed provided for him, after all. It could be a trap to restrain him and ensure he doesn't move for a sneak attack. Yet, knowing something was wrong in his body. He eased himself towards the bed and laid down. "Hands at your side I will do a preliminary scan first." A small machine went up and down Garou's body. Looking over, he saw Child Emperor pounding away at the keys to his computer. But as quickly as he typed, he stopped. Something caught his attention. "You need to take your shirt off."

"Why? What do you see?"

"Take off your shirt so I can be certain!" snapped Child Emperor.

The look on the kid's face was enough to make him comply. Easing himself out of the bed, Garou reached for his shirt and stripped it off. He didn't need to see the computer to know what it found. It was as plain as day!

There was this odd black marking just off center under the left side of his chest. "What the hell…" he muttered.

"That's what I want to know, what is that?" said Child Emperor. "More importantly, how did it get there?" The mark was protruding out of him, like a horrible black scab. Garou reached down to touch it, when the pain struck hard. "AH!" he growled.

The scab pulsed.

Silverfang was in disbelief. "How could this have been overlooked? How could we have missed that?"

Child Emperor leaned over, peering behind Garou and noticing the scab was on the other side of his body as well. "I am trying to figure out how it got there! It's like it was filling a void of some sort in Garou's body!"

The look of panic came over him, Garou knows how the scab go there. What he didn't know was why of all times for it to come to light like this. "Garou?" said Silverfang.

"I know where this is from." He whispered. "I know what caused this!"

"Well, don't leave us in suspense!" demanded Child Emperor. "The sooner we know, the sooner we can try and remove it from you!"

Garou shook his head. "I don't think you can, this blow was delivered to be before I became a full monster, by the king himself. Orochi, I didn't think he had an intention for this… until now."

The sucker in Child Emperor's mouth dropped and shattered to the ground. He immediately got on to his phone and called the hero's association. "I need the medic area cleared out, I need all computers at my command, I am coming in with something big. I need the best doctor on site! No one is to interfere!"

Silverfang became worried, what was happening to Garou? Is there something that can be done to save him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A listed.

Shuriken Star. It has a nice ring to it. She knew it too. But she had hoped for something better than a hero name like that. Yet, with how she started the name wasn't the least bit surprising to her. It didn't help that the one who gave it to her never got her real name right to begin with. She just started being a superhero, it wasn't easy to get into until she found her talents and was able to use them accordingly in battle. When her craft was mastered and perfected, Shuriken Star was born! Her ability with the small weapons was starting to catch on to the people of City X. She could throw them farther than anyone, hit anything with accuracy that would make a sniper jealous. She even had a hidden talent in controlling her weapon of choice. In martial arts, she learned of chi and chakra. Shuriken Star could strike any of these points with her weapons or even strike the area herself using her fingers to block the flow of energy to different part of the body. She even knew how to do it on monsters, forcing them to retreat or just drop in the streets due to immobility.

Today, she found out that she was moving up to the A class of superheroes. Some say that the move was too convenient for her due to her connections. But others have seen her potential and work. Star was in the hallway of the heroes association, waiting on her meeting. When suddenly, the room fell into chaos and panic. People began running around, equipment was moved from one room into another at an alarming pace. She couldn't quite understand what was happening, until she saw them enter. Child Emperor on his robotic stilts was rushing in. He was in a hurry. Following behind him at a much slower pace was Silverfang and his pupil. She had seen him before, the so called hero hunter, Garou. And yet, she also knew there was a strange side of him that not many were aware of. Her hair was short, yet long enough to cover most of her eyes to prevent anyone from noticing her peering out and watching the action of the room.

Garou took a seat, covering a part of his stomach with his hand. "Quit staring!" he scolded her.

"I'm not!" she protested.

"I know that trick, and it isn't working. Quit staring at me!" he snapped.

Star looked away as Garou rose up and was escorted into another room. The security was high, very high for just one person. Then again, she hasn't heard or met anyone who would force a level dragon warning should they go on a rampage. "Shuriken Star?"

Snapping out of her daze, she looked up and saw one of the agents standing before her. "We are ready for your interview."

She gave but a nod and stood up from her chair. She walked the opposite way down the hall from where Child Emperor was working and where Garou was being kept. Still, curiosity had the better of her. Why was he here? Why did they let someone like Garou into the association building so easily? She couldn't think of that now, she had an interview to pass. Not to mention, a great obstacle to overcome. She was taken to the door but was told to go in on her own. She double-checked her uniform. A tight fitting shinobi shozoku outfit with a long thick belt of leather covering her from and back end, she was inspired for that look by her favorite video game ninjas of mortal kombat. It doubled as a holster for her weapons of choice. At any given day, she could carry two hundred shurikens without anyone batting an eye. She designed it so that her weapons could double as armor if need be. It also gave her the appearance of wearing scales. Her short black hair made certain no one could come from behind and grab hold of her. She pinned back her bangs with little clips that appeared like dragon wings. Her boots were thick and tough. Made from the last monster she took down. With deep breaths, she walked in. Sitting front row in the board was the man she dreaded most.

Amai Mask.

It had been a year since she last saw him, she never wanted to see him again. However, today she made an exception, not to mention it was worth it to see his pretty boy looks mangled. "Have a seat."

She sat down before the committee; the questions were simple and general. They went over her record on battles won, helping the community and her extra credit of being one of the best bounty hunters in the city. It went well, until Sweet Mask finally spoke up. "What makes you think you could handle a level dragon threat?" he said.

' _How could he ask that? He knew I battled in level dragon threats before?_ ' she thought. However, maintained her composure. "It was a level dragon just last week, wasn't it!" she snapped back. "I help however I can when it comes to that. I even assisted Flashy Flash at one point in that incident. I don't care if I was given credit or not, but know I will show up if it is needed of me!"

Sweet Mask wasn't done yet. "You have been seen at the school yards, doing patrols there, any reason?"

No one knew this of her though, but the cat was out of the bag now. "I patrol for bullies." She said meekly. "I make certain that if a child is picked on, that they know someone is watching their backs and doing what they can to help them."

"I see, is this a good use of your time?" Sweet Mask questioned.

"I don't see how it matters. It's my time, isn't it?"

He forced a small grin. "Stubborn as always," he said.

He took his time with her, toying with the notion of her being promoted into the same grade class as himself. She knew it was an uphill fight, but Star also knew her abilities well enough too. The public has spoken out for her time and time again on how she helped defeat a monster or put a bad guy in his place. When the questions ended, they deliberated. Star decided to walk about for a bit, consideration in the committee takes time and no doubt, someone will be attempting to stack the deck against her.

She somehow wondered back over to where she encountered Garou. The security had since backed down, Caped Baldy however was in the hallway. "Oh, hey." He said in a monotone voice.

"Saitama, is that right?"

He was surprised. "You aren't going to call me the Caped Baldy?"

She laughed. "That's a dumb name."

"Tell me about it."

The two fell silent, however Star felt she had to strike up a conversation. "So… are you getting promoted to A class too?" she asked.

A blank stare came over Saitama. "Noooo" he said awkwardly. "Besides, I'm here as security. Apparently there's someone dangerous in the building and if push comes to punch, I'll be punching."

"No kidding," Star knew of Saitama's power. She has also seen it first hand too. Back when the Deep Sea King threatened the city. She was there visiting an old friend when that happened. The one time she didn't have her hero uniform. She evacuated into the shelter with everyone else to wait out the threat. The other heroes did everything they could to stop him, but it was Saitama who made certain the King's reign ended. "I got to ask you, I have heard down the line from others about what happened between you and… him." She said nudging towards the door.

Saitama shrugged. "He wasn't a monster," he explained. "Just a person in a monster suit, I know and understand where he was coming from, he was just going about it all wrong."

She nodded. "It takes a true hero to see the light in a darkened heart."

"I suppose so."

Suddenly, Saitama jumped to his feet, the door opened and Garou stepped out. He wasn't happy to say the least, then again, he never is. "Garou wait!" called Silverfang.

Garou wasn't going to wait for his master. He appeared bitter in defeat, turned back to the door before yelling in. "THANKS FOR NOTHING!" and left.

She could feel it radiated off his body; the pain, discomfort and agony. Something terrible has befallen upon him. Silverfang gave chase but stopped the moment Garou walked out the door. "Should I follow him?" Saitama asked aloud.

Silverfang signed. "I don't even know anymore."

With no clear order or direction to do anything, Saitama stretched and yawned. "Finally, now, I'm going to get some tea and enjoy it!"

He marched rather merrily down the hall. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- In the lab.

Through the security team, Garou made his way into the room where Child Emperor set up the equipment. The kid was no doctor, however he was quick to learn and identify ailments and other medial conditions. This time though, he did have an actual doctor with him. Every computer was on, ever scanner at the ready, tubes, needles, drugs and surgical tools were on standby. But he doubted anything will result in that extreme. "Why are we doing this?" demanded Garou. "What's the point if this has been hibernating in me for so long?"

"We need to make sure you are not contagious." Explained Child Emperor. "You remember those monster cells they had people eat? What if they came from the monster king? Huh? If you are making those cells, we have to contain it or kill the organ responsible for doing it… without harming you of course."

' _Of course, My life is but a mere afterthought in the hero's association,_ ' Garou thought. He humored the kid and got on the table. The doctor of the room took blood samples, skin cells. And tried to cut a piece of the black scab off. But the flesh was too hard and it appeared to move every time something came near it. The scanners were all abuzz, but mainly focused on the black scabbing. Child Emperor was quick to have everything on screen including an internal scan of Garou's body.

Everything going on in him, all the pain caused and weakness was caused by this scab, but why? What was it doing? Why was it doing it? Too many questions, not enough answers. "I don't like the look of this." Said Child Emperor.

"Look of what? What is it? Tell me you little brat!"

"Hey, easy. Remember, I am the one helping you!" The kid went back to the screen, but kept shaking his head. "This thing… is sleeping… but the pain you are feeling, it's waking up."

"Waking up?" demanded Garou. "It's alive?"

"A temporary living organ, yes, and it will die when it finishes its purpose. There's also something lodged in you, right below your left lung," Child Emperor enhanced the photo, "It looks like a horn fragment"

Flashbacks began to occur in Garou's mind, the fight he took to the monster king Orochi. He went toe to toe with the beastly giant and lost. But he remembered the fist strike that broke skin and punched a hole through his body. The one caused by the horns on Orochi's head. The ones he could contort and move freely on his own with a mere thought! How could a shard have broken off and remained hidden inside of him? The battle brought back painful memories, he was mid way transforming from human to monster. Battered, bloodied and unwilling to give up, He continued to fight against the greatest odds against him. Perhaps proving to himself he was no mere human anymore.

"Garou are you listening to me!" Child Emperor broke him from his train of thoughts. "You need to listen, I don't know what is going on, or what this thing is going to do to you, all I can say is this. You may want to have this cut out, but in doing so, it could kill you."

"So live with it, or die?"

Child Emperor said something that chilled Garou to the bone. "Your scab is shrinking… because it's being pulled into your body."

Garou sat up quickly, and instantly regretted his choice. Looking to the screens, he saw what Child Emperor did. There were small, fine black lines starting to appear on the screen, spreading into his body. "If something isn't done soon, this will reach your heart, if it does, there's nothing we can do to stop this."

Silverfang remained oddly silent through the whole ordeal, the old man appeared at a loss for what has transpired.

There were no words. What could he say? How could he respond to this news? And yet, he isn't any closer to answer than before, all he knows is he has this black scab, spreading in his body doing God knows what! He sneered in anger, pushing himself off the bed, he stormed out of the room. For a moment, he was briefly surprised to see the lack of security, until his eyes saw Saitama. That's why the halls were clear, why have thirty men, when one will do.

Standing with him was the young woman hero he saw in the hallway, the one staring at him. With so much anger, Garou turned back to the door he came out of, shouting. "THANKS FOR NOTHING!"

He stormed out of HQ leaving Silverfang behind and refusing to listen as his name was called out. Garou was about to begin his long walk back to the dojo, the only place he could call home. But, why go there? He stopped himself and began looking at all the other roads that led out of City A. He could go anywhere from here, but where? Why? For the moment, it didn't matter. He needed a distraction, a road trip maybe just the thing he needs to clear his mind.

Then, his stomach rumbled. It roared with such a demand to be fed, for the first time, Garou smiled. He hadn't felt hunger pains like this in weeks, it was one of the few sensations he had missed on his path of recovery. "Finally, something is returning to normal!" he said.

But where to go, what to eat?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The run in

Her conversation with Saitama was anything but exciting. He was more consumed with drinking as much tea as HQ had to offer before having to leave once again to return to City Z. Still, it was nice to see him in person, despite how awkward it was as he zoned out when she spoke. Still, company was company. Star could certainly use it too.

It wasn't long until she was called back into the room of judges. They were whispering among themselves as she walked back in, instantly, they stopped. She stood at the ready for the news. Sweet Mask was no longer among them. "Shuriken Star. We announce today your promotion to call Level A hero. Congratulations. We expect great things from you."

It was the news she wanted to hear! Finally, her day has come, she was in class A, granted, at the bottom of the barrel, but still, class A! The same class as Sweet Mask, and finally a chance she always dreamed of having. Knocking him off his perch!

She had to celebrate, taking a car, she drove to City B and found a quite diner that was rumored to have the best steak in all the cities. She would treat herself tonight, but first she had to be sure they were still open. As luck would have it, they are 24 hours. Better still, the place was full of other heroes celebrating their ranks and victories. Before she could even sit down, a commotion brewed. "You got some nerve showing up here!"

Over her shoulder, she saw the tank top gang surrounding one person. Of course, of all the places she had to wonder into, it would be the same as him. Garou sneered to the Tank Top gang and insisted he just wanted something to eat. But they wouldn't let him have a moment's peace. "Oh no, we are going to pay you back for what you did to us! You remember right? You put all of us and our leader in the hospital!" said Tank Top Tiger.

"Not to mention, we need to pay you back for belting Sweet Mask!" said Tank Top Black Hole.

This… caught her interest. He was the one who messed up Sweet Mask's perfect looks?

She decided to step in. Approaching the men, she called out. "How about you boys sit your asses down and let the man have something to eat!"

The Tank Top gang all stopped and stared at her. Suddenly, they bore these cocky, flirty grins. ' _Damn it, I forgot about that. They are meatheads'_.

"Well little lady, when did you get here? Tank Top Tiger is the name, Class C is my rank"

"Good for you, I am not here looking for a date, I'm here to eat."

"Oh don't be like that sweetheart, you work hard, you could be just like me. Class C and a great gig!" said Tiger.

She smiled. "Do you know who I am?" she whispered sweetly. Tiger grinned. Assuming she was about to say some sweet nothings in his ear. She leaned in and whispered. "Class A" then spiked her voice. "BITCH!" it was enough to startle Tiger back. The Tank Top gang were taken back by her approach. "Now, you boys wonder off to your little corner there and drink your pride away. I am going to sit and eat. So is he. You bother him, you bother me. We take it outside and I will take the lot of you down! Understood!" she demanded.

The Tank top crew were stunned silent, they retreated for now, but Star knew them well enough this was not going to end peacefully. She then turned to the waitress. "The man in black there, whatever he wants to eat, put it on my tab,"

For the first time, she saw a smile on Garou's face. "Your tab? Your funeral," he said.

She smirked. "Darling, I will pay whatever you want for what I heard you do to Sweet Mask. I've been wanting to do that to him for years!"

Garou was caught off guard by her words. "Join me." He said and walk towards an open booth. With no other company, she accepted. She sat across from him. Much to her surprise, Garou didn't take a menu. He smiled evilly and said. "I'll take the whole thing. Salads and all," As the waitress was about to walk away, he grabbed her arm suddenly. "With six extra helpings of steak,"

Star nearly regretted her offer, but a deal's a deal. She took a single seared steak with rice and roasted greens.

An awkwardness befell the table, Garou stared at her with interest. "What made you want to mangle the face of Sweet Mask?" he asked. "I thought you women were in love with him."

She glared at him for that remark. She never liked the guy no matter how good looking or talented he was. "Do you really want to know? Or are you just being polite?"

His smile widened, nearly to that of a wick, evil grin. He wanted to know! With a sigh, Star explained her story. For years, she worked under him. Mainly she was his personal assistant. But she also didn't look the way she did now as she did back then. "I was heavy, not thin, not overly fat, but heavy. Every day, he would look at me, saying. 'you can look better than that if you lost weight.' I ignored his criticism until he started threatening my job. Lose weight or find a new place to work. So, I did what I could to lose weight. I watched my diet, I exercised a lot more, and each week, he would have me on a scale to ensure I was doing what he said. When I didn't lose enough, I began to starve and deprive myself so I could have a job. I then, reached this figure. I was pleased with myself since that was over 50 pounds." She paused, looking at Garou she found he hung on her every word.

"Then, he said I should learn to fight for my new promotion. His bodyguard." She shook her head to that. "I did, I trained in what I wanted to train in. I took out monsters like he did when the time called for it. But then, there were times we I could talk down a fight."

He was surprised. "You convinced a monster not to fight?"

"Not all of them do. A lot are upset with the way they have had their homes ruined, I mean. I get it. Humans screwed up! But still, destroying everything won't solve it." She forced a smile. "When I was little, I read about a sea monster that was killed, but it was trying to tell people to stop ruining its ocean home. I felt terrible, so, at the age of 8. Every summer, I go to the beach, I would clean up everything I could in hopes that it would help the other monsters who lived in the sea so they wouldn't come to destroy my home. I did this until I was 14. Teenagers would find what I was doing, They would take the bags and bags of garbage I gathered… only to throw them all into the sea again. They did this the whole summer to me, and went as far as gathering garbage from other places just to dump in the water and make me work harder than before. No one stopped them."

Star paused for a moment, remembering how heartbreaking it was. "I began working for Sweet mask when I was 15. I could organize anything and everything. It impressed him so much that I was given a job then and there. I had to help my family out so it was the best thing to happen to me… until my family was killed in an attack. After, he figured since I had no family left, I could dedicate all my time to him. He starting making these demands of me. I stopped working for him just a year and a half ago. Hadn't see him for a full year of that. I worked on my own craft on fighting. If you ask Sweet Mask, he would tell you he fired me since I didn't kill monsters various times since I convinced them not to go through with the fight. He also wouldn't give me credit in battle, part of the reason why I quit. Some monsters listened, but many didn't. And I fought when I had to. Sweet Mask didn't take kindly to my mercy approach I could tell people what happened, what I did with Sweet Mask. But he would say something else. Who do you think they are going to believe? Me? Or their idol? and I left shortly after."

"Hold that thought," said Garou. Star didn't realize the food was all in front of them. The table was brimming with full plates and hot meals. She wanted to warn Garou that he better eat everything he ordered or there would be trouble! However, before the threat could be uttered, she noticed six plates of food were cleaned! His hand became a blur was shoveling everything into his mouth! The whole restaurant stopped and stared as he wolfed down every plate in front of him, he chugged back three liters of water. She barely touched her mean by the time he finished! He gave his chest a good slap and gulped the last morsel of food down. Muffled a burp, he gave a content sigh.

The waitress was even stunned to the empty plates. "For the love of God, I hope you don't want dessert!" said Shuriken.

But he smiled. "Not tonight," he said.

She let out a sigh. Her wallet wouldn't have been able to handle the full dessert menu if he wanted it.

Star was nearly done hers, but she was already getting full. When she couldn't finish, she pushed the plate away, only to have it scooped up by Garou who didn't hesitate to finish the meal off for her.

"So… Sweet Mask?" he said after the plate was cleared.

She nodded. "I went off, being a hero, I trained myself in some martial arts, I understood and could command the flow of my own chi and chakra to an extent and on that of others. I became very good at what I did. Yet Sweet Mask would constantly step in, to 'check up on me' because he appeared, I wasn't given much credit. Until now. He was at the hearing today, trying to block my way into A class, but I made it! Now, I just need to knock him off his high horse!"

Garou for a moment, didn't blink. "We're not too far apart on this subject."

"No, I didn't think we were. I know a little bit about you, I have seen you in action too."

He didn't say anything, he didn't want too. He distracted himself by drinking another 3 liters of water. When he finished, he said lowly. "Not the highest point of my life."

"Really? You mean defending a kid from bullies? Trying to protect him from the Royal Ripper and Bug god?" she said.

His eyes widened, bewildered to say the least. "You saw that?"

She nodded. "Only a little bit of it. I was in battle and got knocked back. I saw you there standing your ground protecting a little boy. You appeared so confident and held your own. I didn't want to interfere."

He sneered. "I didn't win if that's what your asking."

"Did the boy survive?"

"Yeah," he said meekly. "But I didn't save him… nearly used him too as a last resort in getting my way… but the kid is alive."

Silence befell the table once more. The bill came and Star learned she should never treat Garou again to dinner! She settled everything up and decided it was time to take her leave. But, a part of her wanted to stay. "You… want to walk off dinner?" she asked.

"I am not one for company. Especially with what's in the corner lurking." He didn't even turn his head but She looked and saw the Tank Top gang planning something bad. "Go on," he said.

But she couldn't. "Why give them the satisfaction. They gang up on you and you fight back, who are they going to believe most?" she said. "No, I got a better idea. But you're going to help me,"

A look of intrigue came over Garou as she waved him up, the two left together. The tank top gang soon followed…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The trap

"They were here. I saw them!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you did. But where are they now?"

"We're just going to put the hurt on Garou right? The chick we leave alone."

"Who knows, maybe she will want to go out to dinner with one of us one night. She wasn't hard on the eyes either."

They would talk and bicker about where the two vanished, but then, Garou appeared coming out of an alleyway. "There! Get him!" There were eight men in total, all charging to get a piece of Garou for themselves. Yet, as he quickly appeared, he vanished in the long narrow alleyway. Standing at the end of it, was Shuriken Star. Toying between her fingers were her weapons of choice. "Hey pretty lady, where did the freak go?" asked Tank Top Tiger.

She only smiled as they came deeper and deeper into the alleyway. "Look fellas, you don't seem like the kind that can be reasoned with. So I am going to explain this in simple terms." With a flick of the wrist, she sent a shuriken to one of the light in the alleyway, shattering the bulb. It grew rather dark in an instant. "Garou is here in this alley, but you know him well enough that he uses every inch of ground to his advantage."

SMASH.

She threw another shuriken into the lamp, giving the Tank Top gang less light once more.

"You are aware of his skills in the shadows, his eyes adjust quite quickly. But yours…. Not so much."

POP

Another light gone.

Three more remained. "Now, here's what is going to happen. You can leave this alleyway now, and never speak of this to anyone. Two, you are more than welcomed to stand your ground, but be aware of this. Whoever throws the first punch, instigated the fight! That won't look so good on anyone's record right now, even if you do have beef with Garou, fists are not always the answer."

POP

Another light down, two remained and they kept Star in view of the Tank Top Gang. "Now, there isn't much light left. You will risk fighting in the dark, hitting your own brothers. Or dare I say it, even hitting me."

CRACK!

One light remains. "So, gentlemen. What's it going to be? Take your chances? Or take your leave?"

The eight men exchanged looks between each other, Tiger however was getting angry. "Why help him! Why help a freak like that? After all he has done, and everything he has caused!"

Star smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes, some make far greater ones than others. He has hurt people yes, but he has also helped people. I try to see the good in one who has fallen into darkness, as long as there is a little bit of light, there is hope for them."

Her arm cocked and was ready to throw her shuriken to the last light. The tank top gang decided to take their leave, not before uttering under their breath. "What a crazy woman!"

"And to think, you flirted with her!"

The alley emptied. Garou came out of hiding in the shadows. He looked about and noticed the lights. "Those are small, impressive that you could hit them with one shot."

"That's nothing, I was going to pants the tank top gang as they left. But it was so dark, I wouldn't have enjoyed the moment."

Garou smiled. "There's a darkness to you too you know." He said, but leaned in towards her. "I like it," he said in a whisper.

"I know I got one, it's how you use it that matters." The two walked out of the alleyway, she picked up her weapons along the path before they reached the streets once more.

"Tonight was… nice." He said begrudgingly. "We are not going to make a habit of this."

"No, I can't afford it." She said. "Seriously, you nearly cleaned me out. That was a hell of a lot of food."

A half smile spread over his lips. "Well, thanks for the grub." He turned, and left without another word and without looking back.

It was as if he vanished into the darkness, Star shook her head. "How the hell do you always run into these guys?" she said to herself. But with a shrug of her shoulders she went on her way. Deciding to check into the heroes association, she took a sleeping quarters for the night. There were some good bounties to be picked up in the near by cities, she can quickly recover her money from the night's events.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The dark thoughts.

It was too late for him to return to the dojo for the night. Instead, Garou made do and went up into the trees. He would sleep like this all the time, as he rested up from his travels. It was the best way of being unseen and avoided. He was about to nestle himself in for the night. But, he couldn't settle. The tightness below his chest began to make itself known once more. It didn't hurt until now. "Damn it." He muttered. Rolling up his shirt, he gave it a quick once over. From what he could see, nothing appeared to be different or out of place. But still, he couldn't ignore it. He remembered the impalement all too well, but the question remained. This wound healed shortly after it was inflicted in battle, all his wounds from that time healed over. How could a scab form just out of the blue, let alone remake the hole that it covered. By human standards, this could have and should have been a deathblow. A punctured kidney, pancreas and spleen would release the bile and other digestive chemicals into the body, poisoning him from the inside out. And yet, he persevered.

Garou couldn't shake the feeling this was all caused by the horn fragment in his chest. Perhaps there was still a way to get it out of him, but where it is and how far deep it penetrated was yet to be seen. He tried to forget his troubles for now. Closing his eyes once more Garou began to fall asleep. His dreams though were troubling.

They kept bringing him back to the point where he met the monster by the name of Gyoro Gyoro, she was a large thing with no facial features but this one massive eye and strange stubby arms that came off the side of her head and two from her chest. She had two main, larger sets of arms but hardly used them. He kept dreaming about what she said to him on becoming a monster, offering him a way to become stronger to take down the heroes if he were to join her and the monster association. Countless times, he refused the offer. Despite how she helped and saved him from the heroes a few times against his will. Still, her words still echo in his mind.

"I can raise you into the strongest monster of them all," She would say. "The most important factor is having the person experience a living hell that is suitable for their level."

Her voice sounded like a nurturing mother, knowing what's best for her little one. Still, why does her voice still come into his mind? How can it? What she said next, nearly made him take her bait. Mentioning his potential of even surpassing her own monster king. "Your growth is slowly but surely."

He remembers each stage of this so-called growth, however he never got to the point of reaching the King of the monster's level. Perhaps a part of him didn't want to. Each transformation pushed him more and more to his limit, each push though cost a price. His mind for one, was slipping away. He couldn't speak nor control himself anymore. That was until Saitama reach him… after beating the hell out of him first. And yet, it is happening again. He could feel the change once again, inside his body, crawling under his skin.

It was all happening again. But this time, against his will.

He woke once more to the sound of the birds singing and the sun shining into his face. He took a moment to wake himself from the tough sleep. He was certain he did rest enough for the day, but a good night sleep was something he yearned for. As his eyes adjusted to the light he looked about and noticed very few people out. It was the perfect time to get out of the tree and head back to the dojo.

No doubt Silverfang will give him a good verbal lashing for staying out so late. The old man was one for rules. Garou didn't care for them.

As he was descended the trees, someone shot right past him in great speed. A man running for his life by the looks of it. Before Garou could see who chased him, it appeared, just past his eyes, a shuriken! Somehow it arched down and whipped around the man who rushed by, it hit something and then, the man's pants fell! He crashed to the ground hard and tried to get up again. But this time, more shurikens flew. Each hitting their mark of loss clothing, pinning him to the ground. Then, she appeared. Catching her breath it was Shuriken Star. "You can move fast for someone so large!"

She then took notice of Garou, for a moment, she appeared rather confused at the sight of him. "We have to stop running into each other like this." She said. Her focus was quick to change to that of her prey. Pulling her shurikens from the ground, she ripped the man up onto his feet. "Finally, that bounty is mine!" she proclaimed. "Hold on to your pants and keep up, I don't got all day for you!" She began to drag this man out of the park. Curiosity got the better of Garou as he followed her. She didn't go very far. Just to the local police station, for five minutes she was in, she came out with a wad of cash.

"Huh, Didn't think they pay that much for a wanted man," said Garou.

Star glared at him. "You don't think they would pay good money to catch a serial killer? That asshole has been jumping from city to city using the sewers, committing murders during monster attacks and making it look like it was the monster's fault. No, he's been a pain in my side for a few weeks. Finally got him."

Garou almost appeared impressed, but quickly regain his composure. "Don't suppose you can show me how you hunt? I use to do that too, not too bad at it if I say so myself."

She appeared curious. "You want to bounty hunt, with me?"

"I got nothing better to do."

She appeared a little skeptical, but then agreed. "Fine then, follow me. We will take my car. But pay your own way on meals. I won't be falling for that again!"

Meanwhile.

"He never came back, what if he went rogue again? What if Child Emperor is right? What if…"

"Uh… do we really need to have this meeting in my place?"

Saitama was in the middle of his manga reading, when Silverfang came over unannounced. He was up all night waiting for Child Emperor to finish the tests he was doing on Garou. He expected his pupil to come home right away just as he promised to do while under Silverfang's watch. But no one has seen Garou since yesterday.

Saitama couldn't help but wonder. 'Why is he coming here and telling me? I don't even know the guy that well, it's his student!'

"Where could he have gone, what could he haven been doing all night? He isn't well, and Child Emperor does not like the tests results that he took. Even the blood sample he has from yesterday changed since then!"

"Then… shouldn't Garou see a doctor or something?"

"Saitama, this is serious. He is turning again." Said Silverfang. "But at this point, there will be no way of changing him back."

Silverfang was worried, Saitama… not so much. "Okay, let's go then." He said with a sigh.

"Go where?"

"Where Garou is, he can't have gotten far from HQ right? If anything he will be in the closest city or something. Oh, I need a ride if you want me to come along."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 bounty.

6 million yen!

Over and over she counted the money, 6 million yen and it wasn't even noon hour yet! He wasn't lying when he said he knew how to hunt. Never has she seen someone so precise in movement and skills. Together, they took down 8 wanted criminals for various crimes, and the day was still young! Shuriken Star however, knew she had to do the right thing. First thing's first. She counted up the money again and spit it up between herself and Garou. At first he was taken aback by her offer. "What's this for? You're the bounty hunter!"

"You helped, and I said before. I am not paying for your dinner again. Pay it yourself!"

She tried countless times to give him a share, but he kept refusing. "You see, I don't have pockets…" he said and demonstrated the fact he indeed had no pockets to put money into. "Hold on to it for me."

Reluctantly she agreed, just as she put the money away, and strange and ungodly rumble came from nowhere. Looking outside, she saw no one in a panic, it wasn't a monster attack or anything, but then it came again. Right beside her, Garou's stomach rumbled. "That's some gut roar you got."

"I haven't eaten since last night," he explained.

With a nod she agreed it was time for a break, and lunch wasn't too far to find. The two entered a nice all you can eat buffet, perhaps it wasn't the best place to take him. Before they could even be seated, Garou jumped ahead to the buffet and loaded up plates. Plate after plate with piles of food, he made six trips, each time he carried four large plates of food to the table before satisfied with the offering before him. When he sat down, everything was gone in a matter of minutes. People stopped and stared as this thin man was able to devour mouthfuls of noodles without a single chew. He threw down liters of water in a single gulp and went back for seconds before Star even went for one plate!

To treat himself, Garou got himself a pop to drink. In the time they have been there, he cleared the place out. Star didn't get a single plate when they were asked to leave. Much to the protest of Garou. "It's all you can eat, I am not done!" he snapped.

"We have nothing left to offer! You ate everything!"

He was still disappointed. "You need a different business model."

Shuriken didn't think he would get that upset over food. He did consume everything the restaurant had to offer. It was easily over double what he ate last night. And yet, his stomach continued to growl for more. "Let's go find somewhere else," he said.

She nodded in agreement. Playing the bill with a little extra for the trouble caused.

Star felt like there was something off about Garou since last night, he didn't appear any different, not in her eyes anyway. But his hunger was something she has never seen in a person. They walking into another restaurant, once more Garou ordered everything off the menu, salads included. This time around, he could hardly wait for the food to arrive. His patience was getting thin, but Star tried to keep him calm. Food takes time to prepare, and it is usually worth the wait. To distract him, she found other bounty for them to go after, some two cities over. But there was a massive one in City Z if he was interested. "We can swing by the dojo and let Silverfang know you are okay and staying out of trouble… for the most part."

He reluctantly agreed.

As the food hit the table ten minutes later, it was the same story as before. Everything was shoveled into his mouth, everything vanished in a flash and yet he still felt he had room for more to eat. "Perhaps it's time for desserts." He said.

"You certainly know how to spent a million yen,"

Garou however wasn't smiling, he kept rubbing his stomach in discomfort. "Are you okay? Is everything catching up to you?" she asked.

He couldn't answer her, the discomfort grew on his face. He then reached for his left eye oddly claiming it throbbed. She reached towards his face to look and see if something were wrong. Star gasped as she looked into his eyes. The left began to fill in black but kept his pupil yellow. "What is it?" he said.

"Your eye went black."

He pulled away from her, stunned to say the least but, he didn't appear surprised either. "It is happening again."

"Garou…"

"No, I need to go."

"You have to…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he roared and ran out the door.

Star didn't know what just happened or why it occurred, but she paid the bill and tried to run after him. Garou was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Hunger

Every bit of him was in pain.

Garou nearly could stand it anymore. His body was in agony despite not taking a blow. His legs quivered and his arm shook and yet he convinced himself to keep going. He needed food. He needed substance. Something, anything would do! He wondered into the bad side of town in City C, dark corners and danger lurked everywhere. It was here when he heard a woman's scream. Cautiously, he made his way towards her. She was trapped, cornered by this giant pig of a monster. "I used to be human once." It said. "Couldn't resist a good woman, but I kept using them, forcing them to be with me. I was called a pig so many times, I became one!"

"Please, leave me alone!" the woman begged.

"Oh I loves me the pretty ones. Come on doll face, give us a kiss!"

The woman tried to get away, but the pig monster kept pushing her back. "Why do women always resist?" it demanded. "Come on now, one kiss and it will all be over"

Something in Garou snapped, he kept staring at the monster while licking his lips. As the creature lurched forward, he struck. Hitting the pig monster from the side he force it into the wall with renewed strength and vigor! Garou turned to the woman. "Run!" and she did. He waited for her to be out of the alleyway when the pig monster fought back. Slamming Garou into the wall he pinned him in place.

"Whatda do da for?!" it demanded.

Garou began to smile wickedly. "So I won't be interrupted." Using the wall, he kicked off, propelling the pig monster into the other side once more, knocking the air out of it. The thing was easily twice Garou's side and at the very least double his weight, but it wasn't stopping him.

"Let me tell you a little story." Garou said in a deep and sadistic tone. "There was a man who worked for an insurance company. Went to see a little farm that filed a big claim…" As he spoke, Garou circled the monster, grabbing a leg tightly and letting his victim squeal. "The insurance man saw a burned down barn and a torn up house, the family lived in a tent and yet there was a pig that was given the greatest indulgences in the world. Yet… it had no hind legs…"

"Stop, please stop!" he swine man begged. But Garou continued. Without warning, he contorted the monster's leg! The leg snapped out of place, causing the monster to scream aloud. But he wasn't done, Garou began to pull, one hand latched onto the leg, the other his fingers sunk into the tough hide of the swine beast. "Why doesn't the pig have hind legs?" the insurance man asked."

RIIIIIPPPPPPP.

The monster shrieked in terror as the leg was torn from his body. Garou held it for but a moment, savoring the weight of it… before he placed it to his lips. His teeth sunk into the limb. The taste danced over his tongue, but the flesh, gave him the chills. He tore through the limb, ingesting every scrap of meat on the bone!

With a deep gulp and a lick of his lips, he needed more of it. Garou continued the tale. "The farmer said 'that pig saved my family, wouldn't stop squealing, I nearly killed it until I saw the tornado in the back. I got my family and animals in the cellar in the nick of time.' It convinced the insurance man, but still didn't answer the question."

Wounded and desperate, the pig monster tried to drag itself out of the alley, but Garou wouldn't allow it. He griped its only leg left and dragged it back into the darkness. "My story isn't done." He whispered sadistically. "The insurance man asked again. 'why does that pig have no back legs…'" His grip tightened, as he began to twist the limb once more.

"No, please, stop! What do you want? Stop!" the monster begged.

SNAP…. RIIIIIIPPPPP.

Second leg gone, and was picked clean in a matter of minutes. He ate that one far more quickly than the last. The monster was desperate now. Crawling, dragging himself out despite the loss of its legs , but Garou was in no hurry, he stalked his prey all the while continuing the tale. "The farmer went to explain about the barn fire that nearly took his animals, but that same pig warned them, got the animals out just as the barn went up in flames. For the last time though, the insurance man asked 'why doesn't that pig have any back legs…'" Garou took to the walls, jumping off it only to land before the pathetic swine monster trying to escape from him. Landing on his hands and feet, Garou lurched forward, staring the monster in the eyes. He continued to lick the gore off his face and toy with the flesh in his teeth. "The farmer said… 'a pig that good, you don't eat all at once.' Too bad for you, you aren't that pig…"

It was quick, not a single scrap was left in the alleyway as Garou slaughtered and feasted upon the monster pig. It was a massive meal, given he already ate ahead of time, but this one filled him. He felt full and couldn't take another bite. Despite the feast, he didn't appear any different. No belly to show off his devoured victim, or any sort of weight gain at all. However, the moment he felt good, did the pain return to his left side. This time, it was far more vicious than the last attack. It made his stomach churn his legs and arms pulsed with agony as he felt his body being torn from the inside out. It was too unbearable. Garou felt the world around him fade as he blacked out in a pile of monster bones.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- defeated master.

They spent the whole day searching for Garou. Silverfang and Saitama searched various places and listened to the whispers of the people. Some spoke of a strange looking man chasing down others in broad daylight like a mad man. At last, a lead! Silverfang was quick to inquire about it, yet no one really saw anything. "He moved too fast, the only time I got a good look at him was when he caught the guy he was looking for. Apparently, he was helping out Shuriken Star."

"Shuriken Star?" muttered Silverfang. "Sweet Mask's apprentice?"

"Who?" asked Saitama. "Never heard of her before, nor seen her with what's his face."

"Shuriken Star from what I was told, was the apprentice of Amai Mask. She is very skilled but has since went on her own. Sweet Mask doesn't tend to speak of her anymore. Some say they had a falling out." Said Silverfang.

"Where they dating or something?"

Silverfang shook his head. "No, I figured there was something happening between to the two, but it wasn't for the sake of a relationship." Looking to the sky, Silverfang noticed the sun starting to set, the day was gone and they were no closer to finding Garou. "Perhaps we try again tomorrow."

"Yeah… I got plans tomorrow…" said Saitama.

"Very well, I will look for him tomorrow."

"Can I still get a ride home?"

The ride back to City Z was a long, awkward, silent once. Saitama didn't quite know what to say, then again, what was happening didn't exactly concern him either. "Where did I go wrong?" said Silverfang. "He had such promise, and was strong. How could I have allowed him to fall so far?"

"Technically, this isn't your fault, nor is it his. Isn't it?" Saitama said. "He wasn't out trying to restart this whole thing again. It just happened, I wouldn't beat yourself up over nothing."

"It's the principle of the matter!" snapped Silverfang. "I was like a second father to Garou… at least, I considered myself to be. But..."

Saitama didn't say anything more, there was nothing he could really say. After all, he not in this position. Not to mention, no one really cares about Garou but Silverfang himself. Throughout the car ride back to City Z, Silverfang kept beating himself up over the situation. He should have followed Garou out the door, he should have stopped him from leaving after Child Emperor finished the testing and the doctor took all the samples he needed. There were many possible ideas, but no solutions.

Silverfang came to park at his Dojo, Saitama let himself out and wished Silverfang the best of luck in finding Garou. "I hope you find him before the other heroes do. I know there are some looking to get a shot in on him."

His words didn't help matters at all, Silverfang knew this was true as well. The reason why no one has tried to even up with Garou was because of Silverfang himself. He was too respected, many claim he has become too soft to be an S ranked hero, especially Sweet Mask.

But he wasn't stepping down any time soon, and while he still lives and breathes, Silverfang will do whatever he can to help his fallen student once more. Taking his time, up the stairs to the top of a small mountain where the Dojo resided. Silverfang went over everything in his mind as to what he could and should do next. When he reached for the door, he found it was already open. On alert now, Silverfang braced himself for whatever was inside. With gentle hands, he pushed open the door, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The last of the sunlight stretched across the floor and gave him a good indication of the floor.

Why was there blood on the floor?

Gingerly, he stepped into the dojo, inspecting the corners and listening for the faintest of sounds. One quickly caught his attention. A small moan coming from the far left of the dojo. He turned on the lights… and found Garou asleep on the floor.

"Garou…" panic set in, did the heroes who wanted their revenge do this? Did they go too far? Who would so such a thing? Silverfang rushed to his side and turned Garou over. The blood wasn't his.

The sight only confused him more. Garou wasn't the one bleeding, and yet, he was covered in blood. His clothing drenched in it, his hand caked in the crimson fluid. When Garou breathed, Silverfang saw his teeth were stained as well.

"What are you doing to yourself?" he whispered.

No wasn't the time for answers. Silverfang cleaned up Garou as best as he could, the clothing was matted on and impossible to move without waking him, Silverfang knew to let sleeping dogs lie. He managed to drag his student to bed and left him to sleep off whatever had occurred.

However, the matter bothered him. Without much of a choice, Silverfang called upon Child Emperor again. Asking him about the samples taken the day before. "We are still working on that," explained Child Emperor. "It's not easy, it's like he is changing every day! I don't even know what to make of it. The blood we took isn't the same as it was the other day, and it's been out of his body!"

"What do we do?" asked Fang.

"I don't know yet, it's far too soon to make any sort of call. For now, just keep him where he is and don't let him get too active."

'Easier said than done.' Thought Fang.

Sleep would elude him that night, Fang kept watch over Garou's door to be certain that everything was all right with him. Much to his surprise, Garou was up the next day by the crack of dawn.

He appeared well rested and looked to be in far better spirits than the day before. However, Garou appeared a little complex to his surroundings. "How did I end up back here?" he said.

Silverfang could hardly keep his eyes open; he passed out shortly after Garou awakening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A turn of events.

Garou was quick to shower after waking, his body felt oddly stiff and crusted from the night before. The hot water cleansed away the memory of the night, but he realized what happened was no dream, nor was it an accident. He still picked out chunks from between his teeth, and yet he appeared no worst for wear. Yet there was something odd, when he exited his shower, he found the black scab on his body gone! Just like that, it vanished! He checked his back and found it wasn't there either. Whatever it was or what it was done, it was no longer on his body. With a change of cloths, he prepared for the day, but first thing's first. He took Silverfang off the dojo floor and placed him in his room for rest. What kept his master up all night was beyond him, then again. Garou can't remember how he got home that night either.

Before he could even contemplate the day, there was a knock on the door. Curious, Garou answered, only to find Child Emperor waiting. "What?" he demanded.

"Can I come in? Remember, I'm the one helping you." With a roll of his eyes, Garou opened the dojo doors. Child Emperor was about to set up his equipment once more when Garou announced. "The black scab is gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"See for yourself."

Rolling up his shirt, he showed Child Emperor that the scab was gone, from his front and back. "I still don't think this is a good sign. I mean… your eye…"

"What about it? I can live with a blackened eye. It's nothing." Insisted Garou. "Look, kid. You did everything you could, and I doubt that if you found something and could fix it you would have done so by now. I can live like this. As I said, it's nothing."

"What about your pain? Are you still in pain?"

Garou shrugged. "I feel a twinge every now and then, but it's not like before."

The confidence was not infectious. Child Emperor didn't like the idea of Garou washing his hands of the subject and no longer worrying about the process he still maybe going through. "Look brat. I have been through this before you know. This doesn't feel like the last time, last time I was also pushing myself to the brink of no return. I sought becoming a monster, this time. I ain't looking for it. So it won't be a big deal."

"I much rather do more tests to be sure."

"Pff, whatever." Garou muttered. "Do whatever helps you sleep at night. Me, I'm going out."

"Wait, you are supposed to stay in the dojo! Silverfang…"

"The old man is out like a light, he's been like that since the crack of dawn. Like I said, I'm going out. Got to stretch my legs. Later kid."

Child Emperor was in no way able to stop Garou from leaving, instead, he could only do one thing, with his communicator he called the Heroes association. "Hey, it's me. Garou is leaving the dojo, tell the other heroes to be on high alert."

In City Y

Shuriken Star was on the run. For once she wasn't chasing the bounty. It was chasing her! The high reward bounty she showed Garou the night before had made its way from City Z to City Y. She anticipated a hard fight, however, she never expected this one to be prepared for her.

His name was Death Zero. Like all the others she hunted, this one was at the top of her list. A hit man for hire, he was one of the best in the business. Recently, he was seen stalking the S hero King. Supposedly there was a contract out on King, and the Heroes association was the one putting up the bounty. Death Zero hid the fact that he has many subordinate. They lived all over the cities, keeping tabs on the heroes in the streets and one who are on contracts by big clients. Star knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she never anticipated 30 men to be waiting for her!

She walked right into a trap. She was given a tip from the heroes association on the location of Death Zero. From what she was told, he was in hiding and keeping a low profile. A quick in and out job, at least, she thought so.

She should have looked into the tip.

With a turn of her head she saw them coming, thirty men nipping at her heels. "Don't let her go!"

"Boss wants her dead!"

"Whoever kills this one, get to be the boss's new favorite!"

"Like hell that's going to happen," muttered Star.

She began to pull her weapons, reading them and formulating a plan. There were no people in this part of town, too run down and damaged from the monster association battle. She will use the ruins to her advantage.

With a sharp left, she slid around the corner, from there she took to higher ground and waited. Just as the thirty men turned, she unleashed a torrent of kunai. She managed to hit ten men in the legs, dropping them to the ground, 5 others were pinned to walls but still fifteen remained.

She kept moving, but started to set up traps and snares along the way. The less she as to aim for the better in her odds. Star isn't out to kill these men, she just needs them incapacitate so they can face justice.

She climbed the rubble wall and slid down the jagged edges. Once more, she placed kunai into the weak points of the stone with a hidden surprise. When she reached the bottom, the men just made it to the top. They came running down, just as she anticipated. They froze when a smile spread over her face. In her hands were thin pieces of thread. Her smile only grew as she pulled with all her might, The rubble wall broke and gave way, sending them crashing to the ground!

With a sigh, she took a moment to catch her breath.

It was the moment he was waiting for.

From behind, Star was grabbed and forced to the ground. Her right hand pinned at her back, Death Zero was digging his knee into her spine. "Nice trick, too bad you don't have any more."

From the corner of her eye, she saw the switchblade in his hands. She needed a new plan, fast! Struggling wouldn't do her any good, no one was around to hear her call for help. She needed just a moment to think of something, anything! But it was too late, the switchblade came down, aiming for her throat when suddenly it was knocked out of Death Zero's hands!

"Damn it! Who did that!" he roared.

No one said a word, in fact, there didn't appear to be anyone around. He tried to reach for the blade once more, but this time, it was Death Zero who sounded panicked. "You? What do you want? Why are you here?"

Star felt the weight fly off her back, Death Zero was sent flying into the rubble hard! She got up just as he walked past her.

Garou.

"You certainly didn't make this a fair fight." He said.

Death Zero shook himself coherent. Standing on his own two feet once more, he stared at Garou. "I know you, what the hell are you after me? She's the hero! You're the hero hunter aren't you?"

Garou stared at her oddly, his face contorted as he said. "Naw, I got a new kind of prey now. Besides. If you didn't have your boys, you wouldn't be standing here. Your ass would have been pinned to a wall by now."

"Is that so?" Zero demanded.

"Yes, like this…" Star unleashed her shurikens, each one hitting the mark in pinning Zero down. Then the rubber once flew, striking him in the chest, abs and middle of his forehead. Chakra point that rendered Death Zero unconscious. With her bounty down, Star couldn't help but stop and stare at Garou. "What part of leave me alone were you insisting on?" she asked. "And don't give me this crap about it was nothing."

Garou glared at her. "You're welcome." And began to walk away.

"Okay, serious. What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. "You act somewhat nice to me, then tell me to leave you alone after a great day of bounty hunting. Then you come out of nowhere to help me? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Out for a walk," he said. "Not like it matters. I was just in the neighborhood."

Her arms crossed. "I am sure that's the case." She took out her phone and called the police to come and pick up Death Zero and his crew. His men were down and he would be out for at least another hour before the chakra points recover. She then took a picture of herself with and unconscious Death Zero and sent it to the heroes association. "Look whether you were out for a walk or not…" when she turned, she found Garou already gone once more. With a roll of her eyes she stood in wait as the police came with all available men and paddy wagons. She sent another photo to the heroes association to show the police have Death Zero in custody. "That will make sure I get my bounty," she said to herself. Some time passed as it took the police a little while to get every man of Death Zero's crew rounded up and off to jail. Normally, Star would have moved on by now, but instead, she waited. Something told her to stick around a while longer after the police left. She checked her phone and saw the bounty already transferred into her account. She sat for a moment and waited an hour to pass. Then, she felt them, the pair of eyes staring down at her. She turned. "You never left," she said.

"Not that you notice."

Star couldn't help but see how different he was acting again. He kept his distance from her, keeping himself perched on one of the taller rubble piles. But he never broke eye contact. The smile he had the day before was gone, he was serious and appeared as if he wanted to talk. She waited for him to make the first move on the conversation, however. He appeared reluctant. "Melee Brawler," she said.

"What?" asked Garou.

"My real name, not my hero name if you can believe it. It's Melee Brawler."

That smirk appeared on his face once more. "You're not joking are you?"

"Do I look like I joke about my own name? It's bad enough everyone kept calling me Mimi!"

He snickered. His guard lowered slight as he began to scale down the rubble slightly, but still kept to higher ground just in case, the smile faded. "I need you to keep a secret." He said.

She was surprised. "Why me?"

"Because, you're one of the few who hasn't berated me for what I did…" he paused for a moment, but then his eyes stared at her communicator. "Give that to me." He said.

Star stared down at her phone, at first her mind screamed to not do it, run from him and don't return. Yet, there was the curious side. Why is he asking for it to begin with? He had many opportunities to attack her if he was going to, why would he do so now? Why save her if he was planning this all along? When she looked to Garou again, he stood inches before her! He didn't make a sound and even a skilled person would take their time climbing down loose rock!

Her curiosity won out, she took her phone and gave it to him.

That alone, surprised him. He didn't hesitate; he took the device and smashed it. It startled her as to how strong he was, that phone was meant to withstand monster attacks! "I needed to do that, they can't listen to this. I can't risk it."

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Star.

Garou took a deep breath. "I am changing… I don't know how… I don't know why. But I am changing, it doesn't help the fact that I think I ate a monster last night down to the bone."

This… was a lot to take in…

"Does anyone else know?" she asked.

He shook his head no to her, he appeared too afraid to tell anyone else about it. "I couldn't control myself, I just kept eating it, but it stopped my hunger pains, yet caused a new one." He lifted his shirt and pointed to where the scab was. "I had this black marking, right here, went right through to my back. It came out of nowhere, and now its gone again. Star… Melee... I am not out to make myself into a monster again, do you believe me?"

Star took a moment, remember the first time she saw him at the heroes association, he was clenching his left side right where he pointed out the black scab he claimed to have had. She remembered the time when he was defending the kid from the Royal Ripper and Bug god, one of his eyes was black as it was now. The fact that he told her everything, she couldn't help but feel he was telling the truth. "I believe you." She said. "What can I do to help you?"

Garou fell silent. "Nothing," he said. "You can't do anything to help me, I… I just…"

"You want to know someone has your back if worst comes to worst." She said.

He didn't answer, but he didn't correct her either. Star reached into her heroes uniform and took out something she kept close to her. A black pendent made of obsidian. She offered it to him. "This was the last gift I got from my family before they died, I kept it close to my heart it protect one from darkness. I want you to have it."

Garou barely looked at it, he refused to take it, but Star insisted on it. With a sigh, his hand extended. Star placed the obsidian pendent into his hands, much to her surprise he put it on right away and tucked the pendent into his shirt. "If you want to talk…" she said.

"I'll find you."

Garou turned his back once more and left without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Gut feeling.

Garou began to put himself as far from her as possible, the moment she was out of sight, he began cursing at him. "Why the hell did I tell her?"

Along his walk, Garou couldn't help but feel he made the biggest mistake of his life. Why did he share what was going on with himself to her? He just met Star a few days ago, and now, he speaks more freely to her than the old man! He was kicking himself ever since, regretting his choice of words and dragging her into something like this. "Damn it, why do I even care?" he asked himself. "She's nothing to me! She doesn't mean anything… then… why did I step in and save her?"

On again off again he argued with himself on what he did, why he did it, and what needed to be done next. He was a lone wolf in a cruel world, it's how he has survived so long. Why he now seeks companionship was new and foreign to him.

Until it happened.

His stomach roared and moaned painfully, demanding another feast. "Shit" he muttered. He needed food and fast! The city however appeared bare, not a soul to be seen, not a place to eat at. Garou knew he had to get something in his stomach soon. He began to remember the monster he ate the night before, perhaps it was the reason why the scab vanished over night. As for what reason, he didn't know yet, but still. If monster meat keeps it at bay, then he will devour all he can!

Garou went deeper into the city, there were a few more people living there despite the ruins behind them. His eyes kept close to the outskirts of town, monsters tend to gather before planning an attack if they so choose. Time was of the essence. Each moment he felt the pain bubble up and enforced the urge. He has to, he must. 'Come on you low lives, where are you?' he thought.

CRASH!

A side building gave way, people went out screaming as a monster burst through the rubble. A horned dragon like beast unleashed a ungodly roar into the streets, shattering windows and cracking buildings. It was too big to eat all at once, but Garou smiled to the feast. As the people ran one way, he rushed towards the creature. "You're mine!" he called and picked up the pace, he felt it. The rush of power surging to his legs, the strength in his arms as he prepared to deliver a devastating blow. With a great leap into the air, he came down upon the beast with his fists balled. "DIE!" he called.

He was swatted away.

Thrown into the side of the building, Garou hit hard and fell even harder. But the pain was manageable. Shaking his head clear, he stood once more as the beast continued its rampage. He tried again. Charging full speed, he prepared himself. With a mighty leap, he came down on the monster. "FLOWING WATER, CRUSHING ROCK!"

His hit connected, the streets burst with a torrent of smoke and dust. He stood on top of the fallen monster. The beast no longer breathed, nor did it move. He took a moment to realize he defeated a dragon level threat monster with a single blow, has he gotten that much stronger? He didn't dwell on it, instead, he eyed a more satisfying reward.

His blow managed to lash the scales open, he couldn't resist now. His hands plunged into the body and easily tore out chunks of the monster's flesh. He savored the weight for a brief moment until he places the feast to his mouth. It tasted terrible, but he couldn't argue with how well it was filling him. The scales were difficult to chew threw, yet, his jaw somehow managed to break it all down into chuck small enough to swallow. He was on his fifth portion, when he realized the people stopped running. In fact, they were staring at him… right at him!

"Is that a hero?"

"I don't think he isn't in a data bank."

"Wait a minute… isn't that…"

"It is! IT'S GAROU!"

"His threat level is Dragon!"

"RUN! RUN!"

The people kept running despite the fact he made no threats on their lives, and just saved them from a monster. He merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to his feast. He was nearly full, and left a massive gap in the monster's body. Hopefully no one would notice and perhaps chalk it up to a hero's weapon that caused the gash. He was about to take his final piece of monster meat, that was, until they showed up.

"Oh look at what we have here boys! The great Garou, the hero hunter!"

He looked up after taking his sixth mouthful of monster flesh. Some of the A class and B class heroes came to stop the monster, yet instead, they found him.

"What do you say boys, do we return the favor to Mr. Garou?" said Stinger.

"He did hurt a lot of heroes," said Smile man. "Including us."

Stinger smirked, but the smile faded as he watched Garou stare at them but cautiously reaching towards the fallen monster. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shaking himself free from the feast, Garou stood his ground. "I am not looking for a fight today." He said. "Leave me alone."

"Oh no, not this time!" said Gun Gun. "We need to repay you for the last encounter!"

"You attacked me, remember?" he said. "Granted… I did strike some of you first. It was partly personal, and partly it was just a hobby I was trying out."

"It doesn't matter to us…" Stinger paused as his face contorted in utter confusion. "What the hell is happening to you?"

Stinger's voice changed instantly when he began to see something happening to Garou. His body moaned once more his stomach churned. Garou clenched his sides in pain as he felt it. Something was moving… under his own skin and it wanted to break free. He was in no condition to fight, let alone hold his own against a group of heroes, not like this. He had to run. Garou jumped off the monster corpse and tried to make a break for it. But his body could barely move. He fell to his knees in the streets, unable to stand until his pain surge finished. "Not now, not here, not now" he said to himself over and over again. "Get, up,"

Forcing himself to his feet, he tried to move, but was only able to hobble. The heroes were coming for him and they won't leave until they gain some sort of retribution. Or worst. There was no choice. He turned to face the heroes, taking a fighting stance. This is his stand and he won't go down without a fight!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Favor returned.

SLASH

He came out of nowhere, no doubt waiting for the moment, taking his time and picking his mark. Garou limped forward as he felt his flesh sting from the back. He turned his head just far enough to see him standing there, smirking to the strike he delivered. Darkness Blade. "Not so tough without your little monster power are you?"

Yet, when Garou turned to face him, Darkness Blade stumbled back. "You did it, you actually did it! You are reverting back to a monster!"

"I am not doing this by choice!" Garou snapped back. "I have no control over this, I am warning you… ALL OF YOU! Leave me… alone."

But the heroes all smiled. "We can't do that, not with a level dragon threat in our midst," said Stinger.

"Especially one that can promote us up a class or two," snickered Darkness Blade.

"I will not be responsible for your injuries when this is done. Remember, you picked the fight… not me." Garou warned.

"That's not how the Heroes Association will see it," said Smile man.

Darkness Blade made the first move, charging full steam ahead towards Garou, despite the pain he was in, Garou was prepared, but also knew the others were anticipating his dodge of the attack. As Blade's sword went up, Garou was struck from behind by Smile Man. The whole damn thing was a distraction! He hit the wall hard, as he turned Stinger lanced his right shoulder. Blade came from beside and managed another slash against his chest. The blood was seeping out, and yet, Garou could feel the surge of power once more. As the heroes prepared for their next move, Garou stood and this time, he would strike first. He took down Darkness Blade first, his speed doubled, the heroes could barely see him as he struck Darkness Blade so hard, he flew down the road! Next, was Stinger. A swift kick to his stomach sent him back, crashing into the monster corpse that lay in the street. In fact, the corpse burst into chunks! As it rained monster parts in the streets, some were lucky enough to take out a hero or two. It took very ounce of Garou's strength to resist the urge to pick up a piece of the flesh and devour it!

But there was a problem. More heroes were coming. He could hear them. Some were not to far away, and they are rushing to the commotion. 'I got to get out of here' he thought.

The remaining heroes stood at the ready, armed and waiting for him to make the first move… that was until something hit the ground. Garou saw them, but the heroes didn't. Ten shuriken stars surrounded him, and unleashed a smoke screen. Gun Gun began firing randomly into the smoke where he knew Garou stood. However, he didn't know, his target was already gone.

It was the break he needed. With his renewed speed and strength, Garou leapt into the air and climbed to the building rooftops. It happened to be where Shuriken Star was waiting for him. "How did you…" he asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter, you learn where all the rats crawl through and get around the city. Hidden passages are awesome," she explained. "Come on, let's get you out of here before something else happens." Star peered over the rooftop and decided to do one extra distraction before leaving. She began throwing her stars randomly down various streets for the other heroes to follow, making it appear their target was on the move. Satisfied with the distraction, she took Garou down the rooftop near the back, a hidden passage in the stairwell led straight to the underground. She led the way from there.

The two walked in silence. He was hoping she didn't see anything, yet Star paused for a moment. She took a small back off her back and tossed it to him. He didn't know what it was until opening it.

A big chunk of the beast he just killed. "You saw," he muttered.

"Yeah, I don't really see the big deal, I mean better have someone eat it than let it go to waste right?"

He hid his smile but was grateful for the offering. He quickly polished off the flesh and found a bottle of water at the bottom of the bag, a little gooey by the monster blood but still usable. He chugged it down without a second thought. The pain subsided and he felt satisfied for now. "Where does this go?" Garou asked.

"Back to City Z. Best we get you far from here for the moment. No doubt the heroes are going to be reporting you about this."

"Damn it," Garou muttered. "So, what now? I go back as a level threat of dragon?"

"They never took that off your name." she explained. "What's going to happen now is that they will investigate, see what caused what, who did what and why. Quite frankly, I think those heroes need a long look in the mirror to see what they have become. I saw the whole thing."

Garou froze. "You did?"

"I saw when Stinger and the others got there, not how the monster was defeated, no doubt they will take credit for that. But everything else, you didn't instigate the fight."

"Yeah, but I've been down this road before, it's not in my favor."

"Isn't it?" she asked. "There's one thing about the heroes association you should know, depending on where you are, what is seen and who saw it, it will say a lot." Star paused once more. "How are your wounds?"

Garou felt about his body looking for the torn fabric, yet froze, the fabric was bonding to his body once more. 'No, please, not this again. Not again,' he thought. "It's fine… fine."

Star didn't press the matter farther.

The emerged in City Z in just under an hour, through a fake manhole cover in the abandon distract of town. Star was the first one to emurge as Garou came up from the depth under his own strength. He looked about the quite city before taking a deep breath of air. Relief came over him, he was out of the heroes range and could finally breath.

"Oh, hey Gary"

Garou froze to the voice, Saitama walked past with a friendly wave of his hand. "You're not living here now too are you?"

"No, just passing through," said Star. As Saitama turned to Garou, he was about to say something when Star blurted out. "Ooo seafood sale?"

Peering into his bag, Saitama nodded. "Yeah, but it was picked over pretty good. Nothing but shellfish left. Still, better than missing the sale right?"

"Tell you what, if I see a sale in other cities and it's good. I'll pick you up some good stuff." Said Star.

For once, there was an expression of Saitama's face. "Really? That would be great!" He left so he could get started on his hot pot dinner.

Garou was confused. "Why didn't he say anything about me?" he asked. Despite the fact Garou was covered in blood and gore, Saitama could have cared less!

"He's been there and done that," she explained. "I think he is just looking to get home to eat."

Garou nodded. "I should go see Silverfang,"

Star nodded. "Look, I know you don't care about other people and whatnot, but I want you to know when I said I had your back, I mean it. Full heartedly. I my family, we take our promises seriously."

Garou snorted. "Why telling me this again?"

"Because," she said, "You're the kind that needs to be told at least twice when someone means something." She gave him a wink and went on her way. Shuriken Star knew though she is going to get it at the Heroes association, especially when asking for a new phone once more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- new and Old threats.

Meanwhile, deep in the underground of City Z.

The once great and powerful monster association lay in ruins. Among the decay was the old king of the monsters, next to him, his loyal and yet manipulative servant Gyoro Gyoro. The monster meat puppet controlled by the powerful esper, Psykos lay in rubble. Yet, there was movement. At first a few rocks tumbled away, then more, large boulders soon began to float into the air and cleared away. Battered, but alive, Gyoro Gyoro lived once more.

But, how? She lost her fight to Blizzard, her mind was lost in the process. Unless, because of Blizzard's attack, her consciousness that control Gyoro Gyoro went back to the monster body.

The world was a blur for a moment, Gyoro Gyoro slowly wadded itself upward only to see the destruction and death of the monster association around her. ' _No… not after all I have done. Wait… Orochi_!" she turned but saw the king had fallen. His head knocked clean off, his body broken and in ruins. ' _Who… wait… that one… that unassuming one…'_ she thought. Shaking her mind clear, she tested the extent of her powers. Although she wasn't as strong as she was before, her telekinetic were still working. Things can be moved, her thoughts could travel and she can still sense the world around her.

' _It's better than nothing, suppose it is time to start again… wait… what's this?_ ' She sorted through the minds of the people above, but a familiar one caught her attention. But, what it really him? ' _Why do you feel so different?_ ' she asked. But then, she connected herself to a mind near by, it took the full view of him and she couldn't have been happier. It was Garou, her favorite project and best subject next to King Orochi. But, his appearance was altered from the last time she saw him.

' _It's happening! It's really happening! He's doing it, I am so proud of this moment! I knew he had potential!_ ' Her stubby arms clapped with excitement. " _Orochi will be nothing compared to him! What a moment this is for me, I never thought I would ever see the day. I get a second chance on a test subject_ '

There was little time to waste in Gyoro Gyoro's mind. Time was of the essences, if she is to take advantage of this, she needed to act fast. But first, she had to see what Garou was doing to cause a second transformation.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
